


Utter Satisfaction

by Reeney



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Nature, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeney/pseuds/Reeney
Summary: Wir befinden im Juni, ein Jahr nach Orochimarus Angriff auf Konoha.Nach einem Gespräch mit Neji, das Tenten zum Nachdenken über Zufriedenheit gebracht hat, entscheidet sich das Mädchen, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen, um die vollkommene Zufriedenheit zu finden. Ihr Instinkt führt sie nach Kawa no Kuni (das Reich der Flüsse), wo sie ihrem Glück begegnet.
Relationships: Kankurou/Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	Utter Satisfaction

_Zufriedenheit, huh?_

Wann konnte man zufrieden sein?

Wenn das Dorf, in dem man lebte, sich von einem tragischen Vorfall erholt hatte?

Wenn es schien, als hätte sich die Gefahr für einen längeren Zeitraum zurückgezogen und als hätte eine Epoche des Friedens begonnen?

Wenn man selbst sah, wie man in bestimmten Dingen besser wurde?

Oder wenn man sich an einem der schönsten Tage des frühsommerlichen Junis inmitten der Natur befand, sowie es bei der Kunoichi aus Konoha im Moment der Fall war?

Das waren alles Situationen, in denen man sicherlich zufrieden sein konnte, doch war die Stärke dieses Gefühls begrenzt.

Vor knapp einem Jahr, als Orochimaru Konoha angegriffen hatte, hatte das Dorf seinen Hokage verloren. Inzwischen waren die Meisten zwar darüber hinweg, man hatte ein neues Oberhaupt, Tsunade, und der Alltag war bestmöglich zurückgekehrt, allerdings verblieb der Schmerz des Verlustes eines so wichtigen Mannes noch immer in den Herzen der Bewohner Konohagakures.

Orochimaru hatte zwar verloren, doch irgendwo da draußen steckte er noch, wartend, dass er wieder zu Kräften kam, um erneut zu versuchen, an sein Ziel zu gelangen.

Auch mit den anderen Nationen gab es momentan keine Probleme, jedoch gab es kleine Gruppierungen, die gefährlich werden konnten, und es musste nur eine Kleinigkeit geschehen, um den waltenden Frieden zu zerstören.

Es machte einen stolz und sicherlich war man zufrieden, wenn man sich in etwas verbesserte. Nur was, wenn das nicht reichte? Wenn man immer noch nicht die Position erreicht hatte, die man anstrebte? Ein Problem, das besonders den besten Freund der 15-Jährigen belastete und er war es auch gewesen, der sie über all dies nachdenklich gestimmt hatte.

Neji hatte viel mit ihr trainiert, sie beide hatten sich verbessert und während sie mit ihrer Leistung zufrieden gewesen war, hatte er sich nur beklagt, er sei immer noch zu schwach. Sie hatte versucht, ihn von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen, dass er keinen Grund hatte, sich über seinen Fortschritt zu beklagen, doch seine Antwort hatte eher sie von seinen Ansichten überzeugt.

_„Wie kannst du mit etwas zufrieden sein, wenn du weißt, dass es noch nicht ausreichend ist? Wenn es sowieso nur von so kurzer Dauer ist, dass dieses Gefühl bald wieder verloren geht? Naruto hat mir gezeigt, dass ich frei sein kann, mein Schicksal selbst bestimmen kann. Ich will kein Vogel sein, der ein paar Runden dreht und dann wieder im Käfig sitzt, ich will ewig frei sein, die vollkommene Zufriedenheit finden.“_

Mit diesen Worten hatte alles vor einer Woche angefangen. Sie hatten auch in Tenten das Verlangen danach geweckt, etwas zu finden, dass ihr ein Glück schenken konnte, welches viel intensiver war als alles andere. Dank der günstigen politischen Situation, in der das Dorf versteckt hinter den Blättern es sich leisten konnte, ein paar seiner Ninja für einen kurzen Zeitraum zu entbehren, hatte sich Tenten in die Wälder Kawa no Kunis aufgemacht, um dort nach ihrem Glück zu suchen. Warum sie dieses Land gewählt hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht wirklich, sie folgte einfach ihrem Instinkt.

Heute war der dritte Tag, den sie in den Wäldern verbrachte, der zweite Juni, ein wunderschöner Tag. An einem Flussufer auf einem Felsbrocken niedergelassen, die nackten Füße in das kalte Wasser hängend, wollte sie diesen Moment mit all ihren Sinnen wahrnehmen und dabei fand sie keinen Grund, der sie unzufrieden sein ließ.

Das Wasser mochte kalt sein, doch entspannte es, auch durch die Kombination mit den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Kronen der Bäume fielen und ihr Gesicht sowie weitere Stellen ihres Körpers in eine angenehme Wärme hüllten. Vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich die Natur in ihrer reinsten Form. Es bot sich ihr ein Bild, das vollkommene Harmonie ausstrahlte. Der Duft des Laubes, der aufblühenden Sträucher, Bäume und Blumen ließ Tenten nahezu alles vergessen. Mit dem Geschmacksinn konnte sie diesen Moment zwar nicht wahrnehmen, dafür aber blieb ihr noch ihr Gehör. Sie lauschte den Gesängen der Vögel, dem Rauschen der Flüsse sowie dem Heulen des sanften, warmen Windes.

Es war eine Situation, so wunderschön, dass sie einem das Gefühl von Sorglosigkeit und Zufriedenheit schenken konnte, aber auch dieses war nicht vollkommen. Noch immer verspürte sie einen ungestillten Drang in ihrem Herzen und als das Mädchen hinter sich Kampfgeschrei vernahm, dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden mehr, dann war die Schönheit dieses Augenblicks zerstört.

Von einer gewissen Neugierde gepackt, erhob sich die Brünette, zog ihre Schuhe wieder an, bevor sie dem Lärm folgte.

Die Geräusche wurden Schritt für Schritt lauter, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Geschehen entfernt war. Im Schatten der Bäume blieb sie am Rande einer Lichtung stehen, auf welcher sich sieben Personen befanden. Bei sechs von ihnen handelte es sich um ausgewachsene Männer von hünenhafter Statur. Sie trugen Waffen, doch zeugte ihr Umgang mit diesen nicht davon, dass sie viel Ahnung im Kampf hatten. Als Spezialistin auf diesem Gebiet hätte Tenten mit diesen Werkzeugen viel effektiver kämpfen können und jeder andere Ninja hätte wohl nicht so stumpf, auf reine Brutalität versessen, mit den Waffen hantiert. Wahrscheinlich waren es also Banditen, die in einer großen Gruppe eine einzige Person überfielen. Im Vergleich zu den übrigen Männern war diese Person, ein Junge, der nicht viel älter zu sein schien als Tenten selbst, schmächtig sowie es sich bei dessen Waffe lediglich um eine Axt handelte. Damit hatte er keine Chance, auch wenn er sich bis jetzt nicht schlecht schlug.

Die Kunoichi verbrachte noch einen weiteren Moment damit, die Situation abzuschätzen.

Der Junge wurde immer weiter in die Enge getrieben, so dass sich das Mädchen dazu entschied, einzugreifen. Sie war nicht als Soldatin ihres Landes nach Kawa no Kuni gekommen, doch schien es sich bei dem Gleichaltrigen um einen einfachen Zivilisten zu handeln, oder um einen Handwerker, der Hilfe brauchte. Sie konnte Hilfe geben, sie durfte ihm diese nicht verwehren.

In einem günstigen Augenblick, als alle Banditen die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den braunhaarigen Jungen richteten, sprang sie aus dem Schatten. Ihre schnellen Schritte gingen in dem Trubel unter, so dass der Bandit, der am nächsten bei ihr war, nicht bemerkte, wie sie plötzlich hinter diesem stand. Von Neji wusste sie, wo ein paar wichtige Chakrapunkte am menschlichen Körper lagen, mit denen man einen Gegner zumindest kurzzeitig bewegungsunfähig machen konnte. Zwar war ihre Treffsicherheit dabei nicht so hoch sowie sie im Taijutsu auch nicht so gut wie Neji war, doch hoffte sie, würde sie es wenigstens schaffen, den Mann vor sich genug zu schwächen, um dessen Waffe, eine chinesische Lanze, die ganz Tentens Geschmack entsprach, ergattern zu können.

Schnell holte sie aus, lenkte etwas Chakra in ihre Handkante, ehe sie nur wenig später damit in die hinteren Rippen schlug, während zeitgleich ihr Fuß die vermeintliche Stelle eines weiteren Punktes am Bein des Mannes streifte.

Der Größere zuckte schlagartig zusammen, lockerte seinen Griff, was das Mädchen ausnutzte, um sich schnell vom Boden abzustoßen, über den Banditen zu springen und mit der Lanze in ihren Händen vor ihm wieder landete. Stehen blieb sie nicht wirklich, sie nutzte die Energie des Sprungs und der Landung, um sich in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder zu ihrem Gegner zu drehen, ihm die Klinge anschließend in den Leib zu stoßen.

Er ging zu Boden, keuchte, doch Tenten achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihn. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt schon den übrigen Verbrechern und dem Braunhaarigen.

Zwei weitere Banditen hatten sie bemerkt, stürmten ihr entgegen. Tenten war bereit. Mehr noch, sie fühlte die Lust nach einem Kampf. Seit einigen Tagen hatte sie keine Waffe mehr in die Hand genommen, nicht einmal zum Trainieren. Auch wenn sie es nicht vermisst hatte, so erfüllte es sie jetzt doch mit Freude, wieder in ihrem Element sein zu können.

Einen der beiden Männer stieß sie nur mit der stumpfen Kante der Lanze zur Seite, damit dieser noch etwas auf Distanz blieb und sie genug Zeit hatte, den anderen Bandit unschädlich zu machen, bevor sie sich erneut um ihn kümmern würde.

Wie lange hatte ihr ein echter Kampf gefehlt? Das Training mit Neji war zwar ganz schön und nett, aber wie stark man wirklich war, konnte man darin nicht erkennen. Bei den Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen, als sie gegen Temari aus Sunagakura angetreten war, hatte sie gemerkt, wie es ihr noch am Können gefehlt hatte. Dieses Gefühl der Schwäche bekam sie hier nicht. Den Banditen war sie überlegen. Es versetzte sie in einen Zustand, der sie einmal mehr an Nejis Worte erinnerte. Zufriedenheit. Das war sie mit ihrem Können schon, aber diese Männer waren auch Laien im Kampf. Reichten ihre Fertigkeiten, um es mit einem Shinobi aufzunehmen? Konnte sie mit ihrer Leistung schon zufrieden sein?

Der Gedanke ließ sie innehalten. Ein Fehler, der ihr nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Sie bemerkte noch den Braunhaarigen, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte, ihr zuschrie, sie solle aufpassen, doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Einer der Banditen, der, dem sie die Waffe entwendet und nur flüchtig zu Boden gebracht hatte, entriss ihr die Lanze. Tenten wollte noch reagieren, den Gedanken einfach verdrängen und sich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrieren, doch war sie zu langsam.

Das Metall schnitt sich durch den Stoff ihres Oberteils, tief in ihre Seite. Sie sackte zusammen, atmete stockend und legte ihre Hände unkontrolliert auf die blutende Wunde. Ihr Herz raste, in ihrem Kopf dröhnte es und der Schmerz betäubte sie geradezu. Dazu kam der Gedanke, dass sie sich überschätzt hatte. Mal wieder. Sie hätte aufpassen müssen, doch letztendlich war sie wohl nicht mal in der Lage ein paar Banditen unschädlich zu machen. Nur weil sie sich so leicht ablenken ließ. Und da hatte sie gedacht, sie könne mit sich zufrieden sein?

Etwas Hartes traf sie am Hinterkopf, beförderte sie noch mit ihrem restlichen Körper in den feuchten Boden. Ihre Sicht begann zu flackern, wurde immer trüber, immer dunkler, bis sie gänzlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Jedenfalls glaubte Tenten, bewusstlos zu sein. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie sah nichts mehr, ebenso wie sie weder etwas hören, noch spüren oder riechen konnte.

Ob ihr Geschmackssinn noch funktionierte? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, vermutete aber mal, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie nichts mehr mitbekam, was um sie herum geschah. Es fühlte sich auch nicht so an, als würde sie noch in ihrem Körper stecken. Wo sie sich momentan befand herrschte eine Unendlichkeit ohne Licht und Gefühl, ohne Materie und irgendwelchen Störfaktoren. Sie fühlte sich nicht schlecht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Dieser Zustand hatte etwas Entspannendes sowie etwas von Geborgenheit.

Sie brauchte sich über nichts Sorgen zu machen, konnte sich nicht beklagen, weil ihr nicht mal etwas einfiel, worüber sie sich beklagen sollte. Alles schien perfekt, auch wenn sie sich an diesem Gedanken nicht erfreuen konnte. Ein Gefühl von Freude oder auch Zufriedenheit, worüber sie selbst hier noch nachdachte, existierte in diesem Raum nicht. Aber eines konnte sie noch wahrnehmen, tief in ihrem Inneren. Es war ein Drang, unbeschreiblich und nicht gerade stark, der ihr verständlich machte, dass sie noch nicht komplett war. In ihrem Leben fehlte noch etwas. Aus diesem Drang war der Impuls gekommen, der sie in das Land der Flüsse hat gehen lassen. Nun war sie hier und er wurde immer stärker. Er war das Einzige, was in diesem Raum, der durch nichts gefüllt wurde, nicht einmal durch Leere, wirklich vorhanden war und vor allem sich entwickelte. Die Zeit schien hier nicht zu existieren, doch diese innere Sehnsucht nach etwas, das das Mädchen nicht zu benennen wusste, wuchs und wuchs. Schließlich nahm es sie vollkommen ein, ohne aber dabei belastend zu wirken. Wirklich beschreiben konnte sie das nicht.

Kaum, dass dieses Gefühl sein Maximum erreicht zu haben schien, fand sie langsam wieder zurück in die äußere Welt. Je mehr sie diese wahrnahm, umso mehr löste sich der Drang wieder auf.

Sie spürte einen weichen, warmen Untergrund. Wie Erde kam es ihr nicht vor, nein, es roch auch nicht danach. Sie fragte sich nicht, worauf sie lag, schwankte sie doch noch zwischen Trance und Bewusstsein.

Nur langsam registrierte sie, wie sich die Oberfläche, auf der sie lag, bewegte. Dann öffnete sie auch ihre Augen und erblickte direkt vor sich einen braunen, stacheligen Haarschopf.

Sie musste bei diesem Anblick innerlich leicht lächeln. Warum, das wusste sie selbst nicht.

Ihre Arme hangen um den Hals des Jungen, der sie auf seinem Rücken trug.

Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas, nahm die Umgebung etwas mehr in Anschein, interessierte sie es nun doch, was sie verpasst hatte. Von den Banditen war nichts mehr zu sehen, genauso wenig wie sie noch auf der Lichtung waren.

„Na, wach?“, drang eine tiefe Stimme zu ihr durch. Sie war schön, sanft und harmonisch.

„Ja. Ähm, ich kann schon selbst laufen. Trotzdem danke…“, brach sie etwas unsicher hervor.

Sie wusste nicht, ob das das Richtige war, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu setzen. Es gab immerhin noch genug weitere Fragen, die sie an den etwas Älteren hatte. Doch ging Tenten davon aus, dass es besser war, wenn sie ihm nicht weiter wortwörtlich zur Last fallen würde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen. Damit bist du mir ziemlich in den Rücken gefallen und dann wärst du auch nicht verletzt worden.“

Ihre Worte befolgte er nicht, doch nach seinen Sätzen wollte Tenten nur noch mehr von seinem Rücken hinunter.

Es verärgerte sie, wie er ihr vorwarf, ihr Handeln hätte keinerlei Sinn gehabt, ganz im Gegenteil, sie solle ihm damit sogar geschadet haben. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, dass sie eine Kunoichi war, und hielt sie für ein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen, nur weil sie ihr Stirnband nicht trug.

„Hör mal, ohne mich hätten dich diese Banditen fertig gemacht. Ich hab dir nur geholfen.“

„Hast du nicht. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich dich nicht verletze. Außerdem, was soll das denn für eine Hilfe sein, wenn du dich dabei nur selbst verletzen lässt?“

Tenten wollte sich rechtfertigen, doch ließ der Braunhaarige, der auf sie einen immer arroganteren Eindruck machte, sie nicht mal zu Wort kommen. Ohne Pause fuhr er fort, dabei war sein Ton gereizt und undankbar. „Wärst du nicht gekommen, dann hätte ich diese Männer innerhalb von fünf Minuten besiegt gehabt.“

Pure Selbstüberschätzung. Solche Leute konnte Tenten nun nicht wirklich leiden. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit schicken sollte, damit sie zum Einen endlich von ihm runter kam und zum Anderen er einsah, dass sie nicht so schwach war wie er zu glauben schien.

Letztendlich erwiderte sie seine Provokation lediglich verbal. „Wie willst du denn bitte gegen sechs Gegner ankommen? Sie waren stärker als du und deine Axt, die eh schon am Zerfallen ist, kann man auch nicht als Waffe bezeichnen. Wäre ich nicht gekommen, du hättest verloren. Vielleicht mag ich für dich nicht so aussehen, aber ich bin ein Ninja, ich kenn mich mit sowas aus.“

Er lachte kurz auf, bevor seine er ruhig das Wort erhob. „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Tenten aus Konohagakure.“

Die Worte überraschten die Brünette, ließen sie kurzzeitig erstarren. Damit hatte sie doch nicht gerechnet. Sie stammte aus keinem berühmten Clan und war auch sonst für nichts berüchtigt. Es sollte unmöglich sein, dass ein Junge aus Kawa no Kuni sie kannte.

„Woher…?“, stellte sie so ihre unvollständige Frage, was er mit einem schlichten Schulterzucken quittierte.

Daraufhin herrschte Stille.

Eine Stille, in der Tenten darüber nachdachte, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass er sie kannte, und auch darüber, ob an seinen Worten, dass sie im Kampf mit den Banditen nur ein Klotz am Bein war, etwas dran sein konnte.

Irgendwann, als sie diese Gedanken, die sowieso zu nichts führten, verworfen hatte, wandte sie sich wieder Braunhaarigen zu.

„Wohin bringst du mich eigentlich?“

„Zur Grenze nach Hi no Kuni“, antwortete er sofort und Tenten gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Was ist aus den Banditen geworden?“, stellte sie eine weitere Frage.

„Nachdem der eine dich endlich ausgeknockt hat, konnte ich sie ohne weiteres besiegen.“

„Nur mit deiner Axt?“

„Dass gerade du Äxte unterschätzt überrascht mich. Ich dachte, du bist eine Waffenexpertin.“

„Die Waffe unterschätze ich auch nicht!“, gab Tenten etwas patzig zurück.

Nein, sie wusste, dass man mit einer Axt genauso gut kämpfen konnte wie mit einem Schwert. Worauf es ankam war die Technik und ihr kam nun mal der Junge, von dem sie immer noch getragen wurde, nicht wie einer vor, der davon viel Ahnung hatte.

„Aha, danke. Also dachtest du, ich könne mich nicht selbst verteidigen?“

Sein Ton hatte ebenso jede Sympathie verloren.

„Ich habe den Kampf ein paar Minuten lang nur mit den Augen verfolgt und ja, da sah es nicht so aus, als würdest du ihn gewinnen.“

„Nun, ich habe aber gewonnen.“

„War wohl Glück. Und jetzt lass mich endlich runter!“

Von jemanden, der so mit ihr sprach, wollte sie definitiv nicht getragen werden.

„Bitte.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie einfach los, schüttelte sie von seinem Rücken. Tenten, die sich nicht gerade fest an ihn geklammert hatte, sondern eher selbst versucht hatte, sich von ihm abzustoßen, fiel somit unsanft zu Boden. Der Aufprall schmerzte an ihrer Wirbelsäule. Ebenso trat ein erneutes Stechen an Kopf und Bauch hervor.

Sie sah zu der Stelle an ihrer Seite. Ein Stück Stoff hatte die Wunde geschlossen gehalten. Dank dem Fall färbte sich der Stoff nun rot.

Unterdessen langte sie mit einer Hand zu ihrem Hinterkopf, fühlte auch dort, wie eine Art Tuch um ihren Kopf gebunden war, wohl eine weitere Wunde notdürftig versorgte. Es war seltsam, dass ihr das zuvor nicht aufgefallen war, doch im Endeffekt verschaffte ihr diese Tatsache nur ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen.

Sie fühlte sich selbst undankbar. Der Junge, der stehengeblieben war und sich zu ihr gedreht hatte, war vielleicht doch kein solch ein Unmensch, wofür sie ihn hielt. Er hatte sich um ihre Verletzungen gekümmert, trug sie sogar die einigen Meter zur Landesgrenze, und was tat sie? Sie beklagte sich nur. Aber war er daran nicht auch schuld? Er hätte ihr doch nicht vorwerfen müssen, sie sei ein Amateur im Kampf, sie hätte ihn nur gestört. Das stimmte definitiv nicht und wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie ihm gegenüber einfach nicht dankbar sein. Für sein Handeln vielleicht, aber nicht für seine Worte.

„So zickig hatte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt“, seufzte der Braunhaarige, während sie sich langsam von dem Waldboden erhob.

„Du kennst mich doch nicht einmal“, entgegnete sie.

„Das stimmt, aber das Gleiche gilt für dich. Du hast noch weniger eine Ahnung, wer ich bin. Oder kannst du dich an meinen Namen erinnern?“

Tenten stockte etwas. „Heißt das, wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet?“, fragte sie verunsichert nach.

„Mehr als einmal.“

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Sie musste gestehen, seine Züge kamen ihr bekannt – nein, sogar vertraut – vor. Gleiches galt für seine Stimme und seine Statur. Allerdings konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie sich an eine Begegnung mit ihm erinnerte oder gar wusste, wer er war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich erinnere mich nicht. Wer bist du?“

Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, wirkte etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sie ihn nicht wiedererkannte.

Ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, nickte er zu der blutenden Stelle an ihrer Seite. „Kannst du laufen, oder soll ich dich doch lieber tragen?“

„Es geht schon“, erwiderte sie, bevor sie ein paar Schritte in die angestrebte Richtung machte. Das Laufen war unangenehm. Der pochende Schmerz an ihren Verletzungen wurde dabei immer deutlicher, doch wollte sie sich nicht beklagen. Viel mehr interessierte sie, wer er war, und sie würde ihn auch nicht so einfach das Thema wechseln lassen.

„Wenn du mir schon nicht sagen willst, wer du bist, dann sag mir doch wenigstens, wann wir uns getroffen haben“, startete sie einen weiteren Versuch und diesmal schien er, etwas auf sie einzugehen.

„Bei der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung im letzten Jahr.“

Und wiedermal fühlte sie sich nach diesen Worten nicht besser. Er war also wie sie ein Genin, der im Rang aufsteigen wollte. Er war ein Ninja, kein Zivilist, wofür sie ihn gehalten hatte.

Erinnern konnte sie sich dennoch nicht an ihn. Aus Tanigakure waren, soweit sie wusste, nur etwas mehr als eine Hand voll Genin unter den Teilnehmern gewesen. Ebenso musste das Mädchen gestehen, hatte sie auf diese Leute nicht sonderlich geachtet. Vielmehr auf die eigenen Leute aus Konoha oder auch auf ein bestimmtes Team aus Suna. Das Team der Kinder des ehemaligen Kazekage war in jeder Hinsicht auffällig. Nicht nur Temari, gegen welche Tenten eiskalt verloren und wegen welcher sie für einige Zeit im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, sondern auch Gaara, der Jüngste von ihnen, der mit Abstand am kaltherzigsten war, oder Kankurō, welcher ebenso einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck getragen hatte, aber doch irgendwo auf die Kunoichi noch am sympathischsten gewirkt hatte.

„Hm… ich hab auf die Meisten nicht so geachtet“, gestand sie etwas beschämt, musterte ihn dabei aus ihren Augenwinkeln.

Seiner Mimik konnte man nur schwer etwas ablesen, trotzdem glaubte Tenten, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ, sondern er ihre fehlende Aufmerksamkeit bedauerte.

Der Anblick machte die Situation für das Mädchen etwas unangenehm. Sie bekam das Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen. Nicht nur, weil sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, sondern auch, weil sie ihn unterschätzt hatte. Aber woher sollte sie denn auch wissen, dass er ein Ninja war, wenn er wie ein einfacher Bürger gekleidet war?

„Wenn du schon ein Shinobi bist, warum hast du dann nicht mehr Waffen bei dir?“, wollte sie wissen, da der Gedanke sie nicht mehr losließ.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen“, gab er bloß zurück.

Es stimmte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er noch eine Axt dabei, auch wenn diese ganz bestimmt nicht für den Kampf ausgelegt war.

„Ich bin nicht als Kunoichi hier her gekommen“, sagte sie in der Hoffnung, dadurch vielleicht doch auch eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen.

„Ich eben auch nicht.“

Er sah sie musternd an. „Was wolltest du dann hier?“

Tenten zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwo wirkte ihr Grund für ihre Anwesenheit im Reich der Flüsse doch etwas seltsam. Sie wollte nicht, dass er darüber lachen würde, denn mit Sicherheit war das eine Reaktion, mit der viele ihre Beweggründe kommentieren würden. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können, und so sagte sie ihm zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit. „Ein guter Freund von mir hat mich über so einiges nachdenklich gemacht. Ich brauchte einen Ort, an dem ich ungestört Nachdenken konnte.“

Das Mädchen sah zu ihm, bereit, jede Änderung seiner Mimik aufzunehmen, doch da war kaum etwas. Kein Lachen, kein Hohn – als würde er es verstehen.

„Und nur zum Nachdenken reist du von Konoha bis hier her?“, entgegnete er schließlich, worauf Tenten lächeln musste, denn in seiner Stimme lag nichts, was sie diese Worte negativ auffassen lassen konnte.

Zudem war seine Frage berechtigt. Der Weg war weit gewesen und nur zum Nachdenken schien er zu viel.

„Hier ist es schön“, antwortete sie also aufrichtig, bevor sie aber nun auch mal etwas von ihm wissen wollte. „Und was machst du hier?“

Der Größere richtete seinen Blick nach vorne.

„Ein paar Besorgungen für die nächste Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung“, gestand er.

„Hm…du hast Recht. Bald müssten wieder welche stattfinden. Die Letzte ist jetzt schon ein Jahr her und sonst finden die ja jedes halbe Jahr statt. Orochimaru hat die ganzen Nationen ziemlich in Aufruhr versetzt…“

„In drei Wochen“, gab er matt zurück.

Tenten blieb stehen, sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Woher weißt du das?“, brach sie hervor, denn für gewöhnlich erfuhr man es erst eine Woche vor Prüfungsbeginn, dass eine weitere Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung bevor stand. Ob das in anderen Ländern anders war?

Eine Antwort bekam sie allerdings darauf nicht. Stattdessen ermahnte er sie dazu, leise zu sein. Das führte allerdings nur zu einem weiteren fragenden Blick von ihrer Seite.

„Du solltest nicht zu viel reden. Ich glaub nicht, dass das für deine Verletzungen gut ist, gerade nicht für die an deinem Kopf“, erklärte er, während sie beide ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Solle das also heißen, er mache sich Sorgen um sie? Darauf konnte sie verzichten, ihr ging es gut. Auf der anderen Seite aber konnte sie es ihm gar nicht übel nehmen. Im Gegenteil, es war ein wärmender Gedanke, dass sich jemand um einen sorgte, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, warum er gerade jetzt damit anfing.

Unbewusst bildete sich auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln. Der Schmerz verschwand immer mehr und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit nahm sie stattdessen ein. Es war fast so wie in ihrer vorigen Ohnmacht, nur dass dieser unbeschreibliche Drang fehlte. Ebenso gab es ein Gefühl, dass sich, je weiter sie in Schweigen ihren Weg gingen, ausbildete.

Glück.

Ein Glück, dass sie zufrieden stimmte, auf eine Art, die sie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Die Vögel, die sangen, der Wind, der heulte, das Wasser der Bäche, das rauschte, die Sonne, die wärmte und die Gräser, die ihren Duft verbreiteten, das alles wirkte auf einmal so neutral. Es blendete sich alles aus, bis in diesem Wald außer dem Jungen und ihr nichts mehr war.

Für Tenten ging das Ganze zu schnell, ihr Kopf wollte sich mit einem schmerzenden Pochen beklagen, doch nicht einmal das konnte die Brünette wahrnehmen. Erneut war sie in einer Welt gelandet, die aus weniger bestand als tatsächlich vorhanden war, und trotzdem um so viel mehr zu sein schien, so viel näher an der Perfektion war. In dieser zeitlosen, unendlichen, perfekten Welt, wollte sie kein Gespräch führen. Es war unnötig, es wäre geradezu zerstörerisch für diesen Moment.

Es war schön. Es war unbeschreiblich schön, so unbelastet, frei von jeglichen Gedanken neben einem Jungen zu gehen, den sie nun als ihr Glück erkannte. 

Würde sie bewusst darüber nachdenken, wahrscheinlich würde sie sich selbst für verrückt halten, doch so nahm sie die jetzige Realität nun einmal wahr.

Der Shinobi neben ihr blieb stehen, sah sie an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Er selbst wirkte wie die Perfektion, ergänzte das Bild, das sich ihr bot, mit einer unsagbaren Harmonie. Sie wollte diesen Moment nicht enden lassen, diesen Anblick nicht verlieren.

„Wir sind da. Wenn du dich alle paar Stunden ausruhst, solltest du heil nach Hause kommen. Beeilen solltest du dich dennoch ein Wenig. Ich bin kein Iryōnin, ich habe deine Wunden nur grob versorgen können. Jemand mit mehr Kenntnissen sollte sich das mal ansehen“, brach er mit einem Seufzen den wunderschönen Moment. „Ich würde dich ja gerne begleiten, aber ich muss selbst zurück. Immerhin will ich es diesmal zum Chūnin schaffen.“

Er fügte ein Lächeln hinzu, ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Den Augenblick konnte es allerdings nicht verlängern. Es war vorbei, doch Tenten konnte darüber nicht wirklich enttäuscht sein, denn noch fühlte sie die Vollkommenheit.

„Schon ok. Ich komm klar“, versicherte sie ihm.

Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm trennen, doch wusste sie, es führte nichts daran vorbei.

„Dann sehen wir uns also in drei Wochen?“, setzte sie deswegen noch hinzu, was er mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

„Ja. Ich hoffe, bis dahin weißt du wieder, wer ich bin“, sagte er und drehte sich zum Gehen, winkte zum Abschied, bevor noch ein „bis dann“ seinen Mund verließ.

„Bis dann“, verabschiedete sie sich nur flüsternd.

Er ging und sie sah ihm hinterher, solange, bis er hinter den vielen Bäumen verschwand.

Auch Tenten setzte ihren Weg auf dem Boden des Feuerreichs fort. Noch immer war dieses vollkommene Gefühl von Glück fest in ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht beklagen. Nicht einmal dieser Abschied schien ein solcher gewesen zu sein. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre er noch immer bei ihr, als würde er es bleiben und als würde er zu ihr gehören, ein Teil von ihr sein. Ein Teil, der materiell betrachtet nicht da war, doch unter der Oberfläche war dieser mit ihr fest verbunden.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen, glücklich und zufrieden. So zufrieden wie nie zuvor und sie wusste, dass das das war, was Neji anstrebte. Sie hatte es gefunden, in einer Person, deren Identität ihr mit einem Mal so klar wurde. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn nicht sofort hatte erkennen können. Letztendlich glaubte sie, es immer schon gewusst zu haben, instinktiv, unbewusst. Genauso wie dieser unbewusste Drang in ihr, sein Ziel schon immer gekannt hatte.

Kankurō.


End file.
